


A Quiet Moment

by StoryCrafter



Category: As Told By Ginger
Genre: Fishing, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryCrafter/pseuds/StoryCrafter
Summary: Hoodsey's new friend, Amber, spends a moment with him while Carl is away and teaches him a new skill.





	A Quiet Moment

Hoodsey carefully dipped his feet in the pond off the dock on Amber Henderson's grandpa's farm. After that long day of hard work his aching feet, as well as the rest of him, could really use a break. All that hay baling and chicken feeding just wasn't something that he was used to. Carl was supposed to have come, but it turned out that he had “other plans,” whatever those were, though Hoodsey was sure that he would soon find out.

“Have you tried fishin'?” He heard Amber ask behind him. Funny, he had thought she had went to the house.

“No, I don't see what the appeal of it is."

"Well, that' probably because you haven't tried it yet."

Hoodsey sighed. "I suppose."

"It's easy. I'll show you." Amber sat down beside Hoodsey with a fishing pole in hand. She was wearing a pretty short skirt, but she sat down with her legs spread out. "It's quite easy, Hoodsey. You take the pole and its hook and put a little bait on it." She took a piece of ham out of her fanny pack on skewered it onto the hook. "Like that."

"Ah."

They sat there, without moving, waiting for something to nibble off the line.

After what seemed like a forever of waiting Hoodsey asked, "Okay. Now what?"

"We wait."

"For long?"

"Until we get a bite."

"How long will that take?"

"As long as it will take."

Hoodsey groaned.

"If it bothers you that much, you can look up my skirt."

Hoodsey felt his face flush as he snapped his attention away.

Amber laughed. "Relax. I was only kidding." She patted him on the knee. "You are always so serious."

"Am not!"

"You see?"

Hoodsey considered. Amber *did* have a point. But still....

"You wanna give this a try?" Amber asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"It's easy." She indiacted the fishing pole. "Why not give it a try?"

Because it was a silly thing to do. That's why! Nevertheless he let Amber hand him the pole. And she showed him the proper way to use it. She wrapped her hands around his and showed him how to hold the pole so that he could hold it for who knew how long. Afterall they could be there for a while.

Pretty soon Hoodsey got the hang of it. After half an hour he no longer cared that he wasn't catching anything. (Although he wondered what he would with whatever he did catch. So perhaps it was for the best that he didn't.)

“Do you and Carl ever just sit on the dock and just enjoy the scenery?” Amber asking, taking him out of his reverly

Hoodsey shook his head. "No, we don't."

“Oh, that's too bad.”

Hoodsey nodded, thinking of the girl next to him. He scooted to sit closer to her. “Yeah. It is.”


End file.
